Saturn
Saturn is the 6th planet from the Sun in the Solar System. It is a gas giant, with an impressive ring system and many moons, including Titan. Fiction ''Generation One'' cartoon Gullible primitive humanoids live on Titan, apparently willing to believe that purple space shuttles and stout spaceships are gods. The Quintessons have a secret base on one of Saturn's other moons. ''Beast Wars II'' cartoon Saturn was devoured by the Nemesis on its way to Gaia. It used the energy it absorbed to fire a massive blast of Angolmois at the planet Gaia. It flew on, leaving a ringless Saturn in its wake. ''Exosquad'' The Outer Planets, the planets beyond the asteroid belt, were the dominion of the Pirate Clans. Jupiter and Saturn were not inhabited because of their gaseous structure, although some of their moons were. Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto were not inhabited because the Pirates lacked the technology to terraform them. Saturn itself was uninhabitable, but some of its moons did serve as temporary military bases and battlefields. Prior to the accidental discovery of Chaos, most of Jupiter and Saturn moons served as temporary bases for the Pirate Clan Fleets, since they were where they were originally exiled and later abandoned. ''Sailor Moon'' Saturn (土星; "Star of Earth") is the sixth planet from the Sun in this Solar System, and is best known for its collection of rings. The number of moons it has is uncertain (due to the large collection of matter in the rings), but its most famous moon is Titan, and the other moons are accordingly named after mythological Titans. It is grouped with Jupiter, Uranus, and Neptune as a planet of the outer Solar System. In the [http://sailormoon.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_Moon_(series) Sailor Moon series], Saturn was protected by Sailor Saturn, even though in the present she resided on Earth with the other Sailor Senshi of the system. During the time of the Silver Millennium, she was sealed on Saturn to prevent her awakening. In the manga, Titan Castle orbited Saturn, and was the palace of Princess Saturn. ''Space Battleship Yamato'' ''Transformers: Universe'' Mythology Saturn was the god of agriculture and harvest, and his symbol was the sickle. He was the son of the sky god Caelus, also known as Uranus, and the Earth goddess Terra, and led a rebellion against his father with his mother's aid, making himself the king of the gods. Saturn was the father of some of the main gods of the Roman pantheon, such as Jupiter, Neptune, Pluto, Juno, Ceres, and Vesta. He was identified with the Greek deity Cronus (Κρόνος), and often confused with Chronos (Χρόνος), the personification of time. The Greeks of the classical era read "Κρόνος" as "Chronos, "Robert Graves, The Greek Myths thus the mythologies of the three gods were commonly mixed. Astrology Saturn is associated with limitations of the sort that bring order and structure to the world, or a need to fulfill obligations. It can also symbolize ambition, fear, self-discipline, loneliness, and harsh trials that lead to personal growth. Saturn is associated with Saturday. Dante Alighieri associated Saturn with the art of astronomia. In Chinese astrology, Saturn is ruled by the element earth. In Indian astrology, Saturn represents the servant, meaning hard work. Moons Titan Titan, a largest moon of Saturn and has a very dense atmosphere. Enceladus Enceladus, a moon of Saturn known to be one of the only three moons in the Solar System to be astrogeologically active along with Io and Triton. This was the site of the second battle of the Exofleet's hunt to eliminate the Pirate Clans threat just prior to the beginning of the Neosapien War. The moon was heavily fortified and most of the facilities on the planet were underground tunnels, some of which were pressurized with breathable atmosphere. Tethys Tethys, a moon of Saturn heavily mined before the "Golden Age of the Mankind". The Homeworlds used prison labor to mine it so extensively that by the time of the Second Neosapien Revolt, Tethys appeared tortured and irregular in shape. Prisoners were promised freedom after their terms of service on Tethys, but after the opening on the mines on Mars at the beginning of the Golden Age, both the moon and its prison work force were abandoned. These transported prisoners eventually became the Pirate Clans of Saturn, and Tethys became their primary base of operation before the discovery of Chaos. Trivia * In the Japanese calendar, Saturday is called "doyoubi" (土曜日), meaning "the day of earth." * The day Saturday is named after Saturn, making it the only day of the week named after a Roman god. Category:Solar System Category:Planets Category:Gas Giants